Werewolf Dancer
by symmasters
Summary: Carina moves from the big apple to the backwoods of Billings what is going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever had your life turned up side down right before your very eyes? Well I have. I watched my "family" fall apart before my very eyes. That is if you could call what I have a family. This is the story of the secret that tore my family apart.

It all started on the night I turned 13. It just happened to be a full moon and I was home alone as usual. I started to get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Then it happened I changed into a werewolf.

That first night the only thing I really remember was the pain. Oh how it ached. The next day I awoke in the woods by my house. I was so scared luckily my parents were still asleep. They never knew anything that went on with me. I was a very self sufficient child.

For years my parents never knew what happened every full moon. They didn't care what happened to me really. I had been reminded of that at every turn that I could never compete with their idea of the perfect daughter. Thats when I decided at the age of 14 that I wanted to do Pointe Ballet.

Now I'm 16 and the best dancer at my dance school. I dance Hip-Hop, Pointe, Lyrical, Jazz, Tap, and Ballet. Even though I attend a regular school nothing cool ever goes on there. Then IT happened.

"Divorce" I yelled. What the hell were they thinking. "why are you getting divorced?"

"I think you know why Carina" my "mother" said.

"Then you had better explain it to me cause obviously I don't understand why the hell you are getting divorced."

"Your mother and I aren't in love anymore. So I will be moving out." that was dad.

"Then where are you going?"

"I was offered a job in Billings,Montana and I will be moving their as of next week."

"Okay then I'm coming with you." I almost shouted.

"Only If you really want to come but remember you will have to leave your dancing and friends here in New York."

"Dad this is New York I have no friends and as for dance I'm sure there are dance studios in Billings."

So it was decided I would move to Billings with my dad where I would at leas stand a chance of a normal life. Unlike if I had stayed with my mother lets just say that she isn't the maternal type. So it was decided that my dad and I would drive to Billings I would drive my car and dad would drive his. So off we went to meet our new life a couple of days later and the new life began.


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrived in Billings I saw that my dad already had a house. It was small and cozy and best of all surrounded by woods on three sides. Little did dad know that over the years I had been recruited to do a job. I now worked for the The Flower. Yeah I know not the most threatening name in the world but it serves its purpose. The Flower is an elite group of teens that specializes in killing Vampires. Yes I know I know your first thought is wow she actually believes in vampires. Yes well I've killed a vamp a time or two and I'm not crazy.

So now its Monday and its time to start at my new school. I don't know why but I had knots in my belly but I did. So as I got ready for school I put on my tightest skinny jeans and my tightest purple shirt and my signature boots. Pulling up in my cherry red 2010 Mustang GT Convertible and all eyes turned to me in the parking lot. Great I stuck out like a sore thumb. Well everyone would know I was here anyway. I went to the attendance office to get my schedule.

"I'm Carina Colt." I said

"Okay, here is your class schedule and this is the slip that all of your teachers need to sign." the lady said without looking up.

"Thank you." I replied remembering my manners.

I walked out of the front office and went to find my first period. Great I had Algebra 2 for first and that sucked big time. As I walked into the class I saw that the eyes of the few students that had arrived were in the classroom were on me. I walked up to the teacher. "hi I'm Carina Colt I'm new here."

"Obviously," the teacher stated. I was a little taken a back. I mean a teacher had never spoken to me like that before. I knew that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

The first four classes were the most boring of all. The core classes. Then it was lunch time and I got to sit with this VERY obnoxious girl named Aldana. They HE walked in who was this guy and where did he come from. Suddenly his eyes met mine and I knew I was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

I knew. He was just like me only a lot stronger than me. I'd bet anything that he was an alpha and I had just gotten myself in a world of trouble.

"Oh crap" I said and it earned me a strange look form Aldana and her friends.

"What?" she asked and then she saw what I was looking at "OH I see you already have your eye on someone."

"What!" I exclaimed " No. No way."

" Well sweet heart don't bother wasting your time on him. He doesn't date."

" Well it doesn't matter anyways cause I don't wanna date him. Anyways I'm leaving I still need to find my next class and everything ." as I gathered my stuff and stood I saw more people join the strange boy. I hurried out of the cafeteria. Why of all the places in the world did dad have to get a job where there are other werewolves I though. I hurried to my next class Dance. I was relived I knew where it was, the gym. But when I walked in there were a bunch of guys in there. they were playing around or so I thought but they they started the music and they all started moving in dance like moves.

"Excuse me!" I said they all looked at me like they had been caught doing something wrong. The music cut off. " Sorry to interrupt but can you guys tell me what you were doing?"

" We were dancing" one of the guys said and there were snickers.

" I know that I meant what type of dance." I rolled my eyes.

" Its called Jerking" came a voice form behind me. I spun around and faced it instantly realizing it was the guy from the cafeteria. " Do you dance?"

" Yeah I know a lil something". I started digging threw my bag and pulled out my dance clothes trying to find my jazz shoes and my music. I walked over to the stereo. " May I?" I raised my eye brows.

"Sure" said cafeteria guy. I kicked off my boots and slipped of my jazz shoes as I popped the music in the stereo. Then I got in position. I nodded for the music to start. When I finished my newest Hip-Hop routine to the song _Get Right_ the guys and some of the other students that had wondered into the gym clapped. Oh some girl was walking my way not good. I took back my music and slipped off my jazz shoes and put my boots back on as she continued to walk over to me.

"Yeah?" I said when she finally reached me

"You're a really good dancer." she said. She was one of the girls I saw with cafeteria boy. "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"I attended dance for years down south in Texas. Then again when I moved to New York"

" That explains the accent. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Carina Colt nice to meet you." I paused "and your name?"

"Oh me I'm Rebecca Hyun but every one calls me Becca."

"Well it was nice meeting you, but I should get to class." I hurried off before she could respond.


	4. Chapter 4

I ran into the locker room. I was really scared. I hadn't meant to draw to much attention to myself, epically from the werewolves. _Okay Carina_ I thought _Its okay. You didn't do anything wrong._ The rest of the day dragged on.

When I got home from school that day I saw an unfamiliar car in the street right by our house. When I pulled in and got out so did the person that was in the car. It was cafeteria boy.

" Hi, can I help you?" I asked him.

" Yeah. I wanna know what you are you doing here."

" Why don't you tell me your name first?"

" My name is Jacob. Jacob Masen."

" I'm Carina Colt."

" Okay Carina now what are you doing in lil Ole Billings, Montana."

" My dad and mom got divorced and my dad had to move here because of his job, so I chose to live with him because my mom sucks."

" And you didn't bother to tell anyone here that you were coming and what you were." he sounded kinda angry and I had the strange feeling that I didn't want him mad at me.

" I'm sorry," I whispered " I didn't know there was anyone else here." My eyes started to tear up. I don't know why but I felt like crying.

" Aw, Its ok I didn't mean to make you cry." He sounded actually sorry and then he jerked me into a hug. I hesitated before I wrapped my arms around him. And once I did something clicked for me and I could feel it in him too. At the same time we jerked away a look of complete shock on his face that I could only imagine was on my face as well.

" Um do you want to come in?" I asked after a few minutes of just standing their

" No not today," my face kinda fell and I think he saw because then he said "but maybe I could call you sometime?" he sounded unsure.

" Yeah sure ok let me see your cell" he handed it to me and I put my number in then called my phone so I would have his number, "Okay well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

" Yeah you will I'm in like four of your classes remember." he chuckled

" Oh right I'm a little overwhelmed its been a very long day." I smiled.

" well I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" he waved and walked towards his car.

" Bye" I called after him and waved as he drove off.

What a way to end the school day. I went inside and went to my room. I had to remind myself that I was here for a job and I could never forget that no matter how much I wanted to. And you really don't know how bad I really wanted too.


	5. Chapter 5

" I quit," I said to Melissa head of The Flower organization.

" What why would you quit you're our best Flower ever we need you." she begged

" And I don't need this. I can't do this anymore. I'm only 16 I'm a teenager I'm not a killer I won't do this anymore." My voice was just tired and way older than it was supposed to be.

" Fine if thats how you really feel someone will assigned to the case. This will end the contact with The Flower period. Goodbye." and she hug up it felt like a thousand pound weight was off my chest.

The next day at school everything was good the first four classes were boring and dull and everything. Then lunch came and everything was fine. Then I heard the sound of a very familiar motorcycle outside and I knew exactly who it was. Robyn. I watched her walk in and scan the cafeteria looking for me. I stood and she made her way toward me, grabbed my hand and dragged me out of there with everyone watching us. She dragged me to her bike.

"Get on." She growled

" What, Why?" I asked

" We need to talk away from prying eyes." she nodded behind me and I looked almost everyone was watching us.

"Okay lets go" I said as I hopped on and away we went.

" So why did you quit Flower" she asked me when we arrived in the woods by my house.

" Its to much for me to handle I mean I'm only 16 I don't want to be a killer the rest of my life."

" Ok I can understand that you know taking a break but don't you think quitting is a little drastic even for you." She sounded really confused.

" I just can't do this anymore I can't make this my life." I paused " I don't really remember a time that I was happy these past few years. Then then I move here and I'm happy Robyn can you understand that I can't or won't do this anymore right."

" Yeah I understand it that doesn't mean I have to like it but I understand." she seemed to think for a second. "This wouldn't have to do with the guy that I saw you with today at lunch?"

" What," I thought back. Jacob " No not at all I'm just tired I suppose that if I hadn't moved I would have quit after a while anyway. My moving just made me realize that I need to make my life my own and not do others dirty work."

" I can understand that."

" Can I ask what you are doing here?"

" Flower sent me. They want me to end it."

" You mean end me?" I asked

" No end the job that you turned down."

" Ok. I need a favor"

" What is it?"

"I need to get back to school."

She laughed " ok that I can do."

" Lets go then" I said as I yanked her up to her feet

" Thanks again for the ride." I gave Robyn a hug "Maybe I'll hear from you again someday."

"Maybe. Whoever knows about these things like this."

" Ok well bye and be safe ok."

"Alight bye." Then she rode off to do the job that I refused to do.

When I walked into class everyone stared at me like I had grown a 2nd head. Which last time I checked I hadn't. I remembered that I had Jacob in this class and when I turned to look at him he mouthed " We need to talk". I nodded in his direction. We needed to talk indeed.

As soon as the bell rang for class to end Jacob walked up to me grabbed me out of my seat and dragged me out into the hall way and to an empty supply closet and pushed me up against the door arms on either side of my head. "Who was that girl that dragged you out of the cafe. today?" he murmured against my neck.

" That was Robyn" I squeaked.

"And I have another question."

" Ask me." he started grazing his teeth along my neck.

" Do you like me?"

" Yes"

"Do you wanna go out with me"

" Yes ok then." Then his lips meet mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Should I continue or not let me know


End file.
